


Être un bon garçon

by Yusseily



Category: BioShock
Genre: Jack is 2 years old, Jack is remember
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusseily/pseuds/Yusseily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble ! <br/>« Je me souviens du jour où je vous ai mis dans ce sous-marin avec la Boche. Vous aviez à peine deux ans. Oui… Vous étiez mon atout majeur, mais aussi ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un fils pour moi. C'est ce qui fait le plus mal. La trahison. La vie ne se résume pas qu'aux affaires. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Être un bon garçon

Il était prêt. Plus que jamais. Il allait tuer Frank Fontaine. Il allait libérer les petites-sœurs, les sauver de Rapture.  
Le combat final. Celui qui déterminerait qui de lui ou de Fontaine passerait l’arme à gauche.  
Il n’y aurait qu’un seul survivant.  
Et celui-ci aurait les pleins pouvoirs sur l’avenir de Rapture et de ses habitants.  
Jack ne pouvait pas se permettre de faillir.

Une voix jaillit de la radio qu’il tenait dans sa main. La voix de son rival. 

« Je me souviens du jour où je vous ai mis dans ce sous-marin avec la Boche. Vous aviez à peine deux ans. Oui… Vous étiez mon atout majeur, mais aussi ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un fils pour moi. C'est ce qui fait le plus mal. La trahison. La vie ne se résume pas qu'aux affaires. »

Jack aussi, se souvenait.

.

Frank Fontaine se trouvait là, accroupit devant un petit bonhomme aux cheveux aussi blonds que les plumes d’un poussin.  
Tenenbaum, déjà installée dans le sous-marin les observait, l’air compatissant devant le trouble du petit.  
Mais elle ne ferait rien. Malgré l’injustice de la situation.  
Jack avait bien trop de responsabilités pour qu’on le laisse être un enfant. S’il n’avait pas été la progéniture d’Andrew Ryan… Peut-être aurait-il connu meilleure enfance.

« Pa… Papa Fontaine… Pourquoi… Pourquoi je dois aller là-bas ? » Chouina l’enfant, la voix pleine de sanglots.

Frank soupira. Sa grande main se posa sur le haut de la tête du petit Jack.   
Les gestes affectueux, paternels, c’était quelque chose qu’il ne faisait pas souvent. Parce qu’il ne devait pas s’accrocher à Jack. Le gamin était d’abord une arme. Celle qui tuerait Andrew Ryan.  
Il ne devait pas le considérer comme un enfant. Et encore moins… Comme son enfant.  
Non… Il était juste… Une simple création… Le fruit de recherches acharnées.

Son plan parfait ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas, tomber à l’eau. Ou tous les efforts que lui et le Docteur Suchong avaient faits seraient réduits à néants. Oubliés. Rendus inutiles. Et il ne pourrait jamais devenir le roi de Rapture. 

Les petites menottes de l’enfant s’agrippèrent à la chemise de l’homme et, dans un geste purement enfantin, le petit Jack enterra son visage contre le ventre de Fontaine, mouillant sans vergogne le vêtement.  
Mais l’homme l’éloigna de lui, maintenant ses épaules de ses grandes mains.

« Tu ne peux pas rester ici, Jack. Un grand avenir t’attend, tu m’entends ? Alors maintenant, soit un bon garçon et monte dans ce sous-marin, je te prie. »

Et encore une fois, cela fonctionna. « Je te prie » une formule d’apparence innocente et pourtant… Tellement puissante.

Jack releva ses grands yeux bleus baignés de larmes vers le visage de son tuteur. Il semblait complètement terrifié et… Désemparé.  
Avec le conditionnement qu’il avait subi… Il savait bien qu’il ne pourrait se soustraire à l’ordre.  
Alors, il décrocha ses mains du tissu qui couvrait son tuteur.

Fontaine observa avec une certaine fierté les larmes du petit se tarir alors qu’il tirait ses manches pour essuyer son visage courageusement.  
Il hocha la tête, tentant de passer outre son corps rendu tremblant par les sanglots, avant de s’approcher de Tenenbaum et de s’asseoir dans le sous-marin, tout près d’elle.

La femme mit en marche le sous-marin et Jack ne put que coller ses mains aux vitres de la bulle qui l’enfermait. Il sentait sa gorge se nouer et ses yeux piquer. Mais il ne devait pas pleurer. Papa Fontaine pouvait encore le voir. Il devait être un bon garçon.

Et alors que l’eau engloutissait entièrement le véhicule, que la surface devenait invisible aux yeux du petit, il fondit en larme, s’écrasant à genoux sur le sol.

« Je veux pas !... J-… J’ai peur ! Papa Fontaine !... Papa Fontaine ! »


End file.
